Nothin' 'bout love makes sense
by Ann-Dree-Ahh
Summary: my very first Songfic, Brennan thinks about what happened the other night and why! Song: Nothin' 'bout love makes sense by Leann Rimes Disclaimer i own nothing!


A/N this is my first song-fic so be easy on me! The song is nothing 'bout love makes sense by Leann Rimes. Please R&R thanks

-------------------------------------------------------

_Like a cloud full of rain shouldn't hang in the sky __Ice shouldn't burn or a bumble bee fly __If you feel so happy, then why do you cry __Oh, nothin' 'bout love makes sense_

Temperance Brennan was sitting on her couch in her apartment thinking about what had happened between her and Booth the other night. It just didn't make sense to her.

'How could that have happened?' Brennan thought to herself 'We're just partners! It doesn't make sense that I feel this way, there's no point to love, in the end someone gets hurt so why to do people put themselves through it?'

_Like an ocean liner shouldn't float on the sea __A pearl in an oyster or a circus of fleas __Someone so perfect can't be fallin' for me __Oh nothin' 'bout love makes sense_

Thoughts were racing though Brennan's mind and after asking herself why so many times, she replayed the other night in her head, maybe she would find the answer there.

_Nothin' 'bout love is less than confusin' __You can win when you're losin' __Stand when you're fallin' __I can't figure it out __Nothin' 'bout love can make an equation __Nothin' short of amazin' __Wish I could explain it __But I don't know how_

-----------------------------

(THE OTHER NIGHT)

"…Bones, why do you have to be so stubborn?" Booth asked

"I'm not being stubborn I'm just stating the facts and love is just a feeling that has no point what so ever!"

They'd been arguing on the topic of love since they closed the case that afternoon and Brennan wouldn't stop until she won!

"Bones…" Booth started to say as he was shaking his head

"And even if love real, how do you know when you 'in love'?" Brennan asked

"you know you're in love when you'd do anything for that person, when you want to be with them every second of the day and every time you see them, you just want to take them in your arms and tell them how much they mean to you!" Booth exclaimed "Love is us" Booth added as Brennan's eyes widened

"Wha…" Booth cut Brennan off as he kissed her sweetly, Brennan wasn't used to someone one caring so much about her and she knew that if she got close to anyone they would just leave her, so she quickly ran off.

---------------------------------------------

(PRESENT)

_The way that we dance __The reason we dream __That big Italian tower __Oh, how does it lean __Somethin' so strong shouldn't make me this weak __Oh, nothin' 'bout love makes sense_

Brennan replayed that night in her head for what seemed like a million times, but no matter what she couldn't understand the concept of love.

_Nothin' 'bout love is less than confusin' __You can win when you're losin' __Stand when you're fallin' __I can't figure it out __Nothin' 'bout love can make an equation __Nothin' short of amazin' __Wish I could explain it __But I don't know how_

Later Brennan slowly fell asleep still thinking of him so it was only practical that she dreamed of him, but this time when she heard Booth's words unraveled into something that she could understand and when she dreamed of the kiss, she felt it too!

Brennan jumped out of bed, put some fresh clothes on, grabbed her keys, and hoped that Booth wouldn't be pissed that she was coming over at five in the morning!

_Like the lights of Las Vegas glowin' out of the sand __A jumbo shrimp or a baby grand __How you touch my heart when you hold my hand __Oh, nothin' 'bout love makes sense_

BANG BANG BANG!!

Brennan knocked on the door loud and fast and she could hear Booth walking down the hall muttering to himself.

_Oh, nothin' 'bout love makes sense_

"Bones, what the hell are you doing her this early?" Booth asked as he opened the door

"Sorry Booth but I realized something tonight!"

"And what would that be?" Booth asked

"That love isn't spouse to make sense" Brennan explained "If love made sense, no one would want to love, and it's the confusion that keeps us going!"

_Oh, nothin' 'bout love makes sense_

"So what are you saying?" Booth asked

"I…I…I love you!" Brennan practically shouted

"Well that's a good thing because I love you too!" Booth said as he pulled her close to him and kissed her sweetly but at the same time with passion and force!

_Oh, nothin' 'bout love makes sense_

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N so what did you think? I know it was short and I tried to make it longer. Please review but no flames please!


End file.
